Jenny & Gibbs  Principal &Teacher
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: So we all know the classic Jenny and Gibbs story but this has a twist. Jenny's the middle school principal and Gibbs is the teacher. There is a spark between them and it may well ignite. The team are the bystanders in this nontraditional Jibbs story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Gibbs!" Abby squealed indignantly. She was whining. Gibbs of course was no mind reader but he somehow he knew that had something to do with the fact that a certain student by the name of Anthony DiNozzio had just pulled her pig tails.

"Mr. DiNozzio, do not pull Miss Scuito's hair!" Gibbs snapped, sighing. Some days he questioned in what state his sanity had been in when he decided to apply to be a middle school teacher of all things, today just happened to be one of those days. Hell _everyday_ had been one of those days since he'd gotten these students as his class. They lived to torture one another and their teacher. _Damn fifth graders_, he thought silently. Despite his qualms he liked his job and his class. It was never…_boring_…with them around.

"But Mr. Gibbs, She hit me!" Tony yelled back to his teacher.

Gibbs rounded on Abby, who had her mouth open in protest.

"He looked _up my skirt_!" She complained, loudly.

"It's true!" Both Ziva and Kate piped in together backing Abby up. Timothy McGee and Jimmy Palmer made no remark. To get on the girls' bad sides was to ask to die a miserably painful death and they knew it.

"DiNozzio!" Gibbs barked. He reached toward Tony. It was sharply that he slapped the back of the boy's head. Tony merely complained in a mutter. He had learned not to object by now. It would only earn him another one.

The silvery haired former marine spun around as he heard someone clicking their tongue at him. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who that was. A glance toward the door confirmed his suspicions. The principal, Jenny Shephard, stood in the door way grinning wickedly.

_Damn it!_, Gibbs thought, _How the hell did I miss the clicking of those ridiculously high-heeled shoes?_ Giving Jenny a one over, he had his answer: She was _barefeet_. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. That was definitely strange. It took him a second to realize she'd probably taken them off just so she could sneak up on him. He scowled at her as she spoke,

"You would be the reason I sent out the memo concerning child _abuse_." She said obviously amused.

"Wasn't abuse, Jenny. It was a wake-up call. He was looking up Abby's skirt."

His piercing blue eyes studied her for a minute. She was no longer amused with him. He knew why too. He'd broken her cardinal rule:

_Never __**ever**__ call me by my first name in front of the students._

"You still hit him, _Leroy._" The words were a cruel hiss as they came from her mouth. Her green eyes flashing dangerously all the while she spoke.

**Damn. She was**_** pissed!**_ The fact she'd called him Leroy of all things was what convinced him. It was difficult as Gibbs fought the smart-ass grin that was threatening to appear on his face, the corners of his mouth were twitching.

His class sniggered. Thos was amusing for them. This…_battle of wills_. Not so very amusing for Gibbs, well maybe at the moment but he'd have hell to pay later and he _damn well_ knew it. But at the moment it was worth it.

"Sorry, _Jennifer_."

"Damn right you're sorry! Though isn't that one of your rules from God knows where? Never apologize? It's a sign of weakness?" The wicked grin had rematerialized. That only meant one thing…she'd plotted her revenge already. Gibbs watched her warily as she breezed past him, into the room. She sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. That caused her skirt to slide up a little, exposing just a hint of the skin beneath. Just a little though, she knew where she was. There were children about, after all. It was still enough to catch Gibbs's attention. Next thing he knew, he was checking her out. Abruptly he shook his head to stop himself.

"Language, Miss Shephard." He reminded her, watching coolly as she reached for _his_ coffee. He narrowed his eyes as she popped the lid off.

The eyes of the watching DiNozzio got real big. He exchanged a glance with Abby. Did their principal have a _death_ wish? Only once in the very beginning of the year had they tried to mess with Gibbs's coffee. That had been a mistake, a mistake that nearly cost them their lives. Neither could quite count the statement an exaggeration either. Never had they been stupid enough to attempt that stunt again.

"Jenny." Gibbs cautioned, his eyes narrowed to snake-like slits.

There was a sudden sparkle in the red head's green eyes as she put into her pocket and drew from it, only moments later, cream and sugar. Gibbs's arch-enemy. She was going to poison his coffee! He had to act now! And so he did; he leaped toward her and knocked her from the desk.

The coffee went flying and did Gibbs and Jenny. All three of them wound up on the floor. Coffee landed first, most of it's contents spewed upon the floor. On top of that went Jenny and on top of her landed Gibbs. Neither was very pleased to be on the floor, though Jenny didn't mind being close enough to smell the wood shaving and sawdust Gibbs always smelled like. He sure as hell didn't mind smelling her perfume either.

Caused to come running because of the loud commotion, the science teacher Donald 'Ducky' Mallard appeared In the doorway. "Jethro!" He said shocked. "I think now is hardly the time-there are children—I mean really! _Jethro!_" The science teacher spluttered. He'd misconstrued the scene before him, greatly.

Gibbs rolled off of Jenny in one solid fluid motion. He stood and scooped up the cup with the remainder of the coffee in it. He took a sip and watched Jenny, not bothering to offer her a hand. Jenny looked rather annoyed at this new development whether it be because he was no longer close in proximity or because he hadn't offered her a hand, the cause was uncertain.

She aimed a kick at his shin before getting up slowly. Her hand went to touch her curls that felt slightly heavy. As she found them damp with coffee, she sighed, absolutely disgusted. "I'll make you pay." She warned giving him a wicked look before barreling past Ducky, heading to her office.

Gibbs's class had sat there silent and had not moved nor spoken since the coffee and their teachers had gone flying. Suddenly, they started laughing and cheering and clapping all at once. It had been quite an entertaining performance.

Their reaction earned them a Gibbs glare which quieted them instantly. He smiled a little, though. as Gibbs turned to Ducky to explain the events that had led up to the incident and the incident itself.

He had won this battle but Jenny was determined to win the war.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I feel this was a necessary chapter though it was not the most interesting nor easy to write. It provides just a little more background. Thank you for the review as well. Enjoy!_

Jenny awoke to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock. A glance told her it had woken her at five a.m. as she'd wanted it to. The only way she could get away with her revenge would be to beat Gibbs to work. To do that she'd have to be showered, changed, and at work no later than 6 o'clock. He always arrived at 6:30. She had his timing down to a study.

Her mind wandered to her plans of revenge and a devilish smirk spread across her stunning features. Slowly she slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the towel closet on her way. Turning on the shower, she pulled off her night gown and slipped inside. She kept it short today, taking only five minutes out of necessity.

In a seconds she was dressed in a black skirt that reached down to an inch above her knees and a plain white blouse. Her hair went up in an elegant twist for no reason at all and she headed for her car.

The purr of the engine was silenced as she pulled into a parking spot…_Jethro's_ parking spot to be exact. The devilish smirk reappeared. She was taking his and had given the history teacher _Fornell_ permission to park in hers. Gibbs would have to settle for Fornell's which was in the very last row.

The red haired bringer of hell did not head for her office first. She instead went to carry out the rest of her dastardly plans designed to piss Gibbs off. Some might have been childish but none the less they were amusing and would indeed succeed in sending him to hell for a bit.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lost of the N.C.I.S. Middle School. N.C.I.S. standing for Naughty Children Institutional School. His brow furrowed as he noticed Jenny's car in _his_ spot. He was not pleased at this and decided he'd steal _her_ spot. What surprised him was Fornell's car was parked there. Gibbs wondered how the hell Fornell had done that. She was very freaking particular about who was allowed in her spot. The only person allowed being herself and in this instance _Fornell. _

Suddenly it came to him on the fifteen minute walk to the front doors. This was her revenge! He snorted figuring she'd added ten minutes to his walk _big_ deal. Gibbs actually snorted at the thought. A grin stretched the corners of his lips and he walked with an extra spring in his step to fetch a cup of coffee. She'd _failed miserably._ At least that was his thought process until he reached up for a packet of coffee to make. His hand closed on empty air. Big deal…she'd hiden away the coffee. He smirked as he withdrew a bag of his own from the briefcase in his hand and went to put it in the machine. That was the second problem…_there was no machine_. Oh, now he got it. His blood boiled a little. He was only _slightly_ angry. He would live.

The silver-haired man headed to his classroom hoping not to be greeted with anymore unwanted surprised. He inserted his door and turned the key but there was no 'click' of the door unlocking. Suspiciously he turned the knob and was a little miffed when it swung open. He knew he locked it yesterday but that's not what gave away the fact Principal Shephard had been in here most. No, that would be her perfume. It lingered in the room much like her presence did long after she was gone.

Well the perfume and the fact his chair….._his beloved_ chair ….it was…it was a ghastly shade of _pink as was the rest of his room._ "OH HELL NO!" He shouted. His eyes wandered to the rest of his room landing on the fuzzy bunny in a cage with a pink ribbon about it and then to the glass of sweet tea on his desk. His face turned red not in embarrassment but in anger. He was more than a little angry, he was full blown _pissed_

Mr. Gibbs heard the sounds of shuffling feet behind him and the sudden pause. That meant the fifth graders had seen the room. And his chair. And the fact he was creating a whole new color spectrum with the colors his face was turning.

"Mr. Gibbs….ummm…who does your redecorating? My mom's looking for someone to-." DiNozzio was silenced with a kick from Abby. She had a feeling now was not a good time. The students filed in, taking their seats. It was a strained effort for them not to laugh. It was, however, a losing battle as they soon began to burst out in giggles. "Laugh all you want…but I have _no coffee." Their teacher's look was wicked and evil. "NO!" They all screamed together no longer laughing, giggling, and smiling. They were going to die._

_Jenny smirked having heard their cries. That was acceptable of them to be terrified and punished. She'd heard about the applause they'd given him. They'd thought it was funny and she enjoyed the fact they were now going to be shone otherwise. She propped her feet on her desk having slipped off her shoes. The devilish smirk back yet again she sighed and prepared to watch the day of torture unfold._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the coffee machine had gone missing and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not faring well. His wasn't either for that matter. They were as of now hiding in an empty classroom having all had to mysteriously 'use the bathroom' at the same time. Gathered in a circle they were trying to come up to survive the war between their principal and their teacher. It seemed inevitable they'd be the first few casualties.

"OK, we need to do something _before_ we die." Tony said breaking the ice. They were all terrified Gibbs would walk in and over hear them. He just had that impeccable timing.

"They are like the bat and the mouse. They play games with each other." Ziva added in thoughtfully. "_Cat,_ Ziva!" Tony said rolling his eyes and dodging the kick she aimed at him. "You know English is not my best subject." She replied with a scowl.  
"What if we-"Kate began in a slightly loud voice which turned into a whisper.

"You're _evil!"_ Tony grinned. "But it's the perfect idea as long as we don't get caught or found out. If he finds out...we're all dead!" He added glancing at McGee and Jimmy threateningly. They were the ones most likely to rat them out.

"I think it's funny." Abby squealed excitedly. "Oh no! Mr. Murderer alert!" She said staring wide-eyed at Gibbs standing in the door way. "Bathroom, huh?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "Ummm….we were…uh…." Tony started only to shut his trap after receiving a sharp slap to the back of the head. Why the _heck_ did he even try?

"Sorry, Mr. Gibbs." They said together in unison. They put there heads down in shame well not really in shame but rather to hid the mischievous twinkle in their eyes that would give them away for sure. "Classroom now!" He barked. Tony led the way, eager to get back and check the clock. The plan would be put into action at ten o'clock. It was currently nine-thirty. Only a half hour and their revenge would take place.

That half-hour went by quickly and soon it was time to put into action their plan. Abby exchanged a look with Ziva before raising her hand. "Mr. Gibbs may I please go to the bathroom?" She asked politely. He nodded and turned back to the board, continuing with his history lecture. Abby disappeared only to reappear ten minutes later.

"Excuse me, sir, but Miss Shepard would like to see you in her office. Something about her parking space…" Abby trailed off. Gibbs cocked his head to the side. "Hmm…alright. I'll be right back..stay put. No chatting!" He added warningly as he left through the open door.

Tony counted to sixty in his head knowing it would give Gibbs a good enough lead that they could sneak up from behind. He nodded and together his entire class stood from their seats and filed silently in the hall. This would be the one time they could actually be quiet since their life would depend on whether or not they alerted Gibbs.

Their footsteps making hardly a sound, they followed him to the Principal's office. They didn't even dare to breathe as they walked toward the open door of the outer office. Abby jumped when the door to the inner office slammed shut after Gibbs. They could hear his shouts from inside. "NOW!" DiNozzio yelled and they rushed forward. Working together they pushed the old secretary's desk to in front of the door. "Get the bookcase too." Kate yelled knowing if either of the adults got out anytime soon there would no longer be a fifth grader class at N.C.I.S.

Gibbs wheeled around having only just walked in and shouted at Jenny trying to find the reason of his summons. He strode over to the door and grunted, trying to push it open. _They'd locked them in_.

What was that Jethro?" Jenny asked not even acknowledging his shout at her demanding an explanation.

"They locked us in." He growled, his blue eyes flashing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell just happened?" Jenny demanded growling a little.

"We just got played by a bunch of _fifth_ graders." Gibbs snapped in reply.

"They were _your_ class." Jenny retorted.

The aforementioned fifth graders were currently bickering over how to listen in. Their bickering stopped as their problem was suddenly resolved. One of them had banged their fists on Jenny's desk and now conveniently the PA system was on. The class's eyes suddenly got really big. They looked like black flying saucers in their current state.

It had been Jenny who'd hit the button out of anger because Gibbs had been '_mature_' and taken her coffee. Her _life-support_, to be more exact.

"Give me my coffee back, _now._" She growled. The growl came on over the loudspeaker too, hushing every classroom. It had even awoken Ducky's class that had fallen asleep after his lecture had begun.

"Come and get it." Gibbs replied wickedly, taking a sip. Jenny pursed her lips and stood. The button was jammed thus the sound continued. "Fine." She snarled walking toward him vengefully. She lunged for her coffee and he moved it swiftly from her reach resulting in her falling face first towards the carpeted floor. She did not, however, hit it as Gibbs had snaked his coffee-free hand out to catch her wrist. This did result in her bookcase falling to the floor with a loud thump as he was jostled in his attempt to catch her. He pulled her up, his arm still wrapped firmly around her wrist. "Ow." She said pointedly giving a little tug to try and pull her wrist free.

These actions resulted in them being nose to nose. She smelled strongly of perfume. It was intoxicating, how close she was. He could see the flecks of lighter green in her emerald eyes he'd never even noticed before.

Jenny too found this position to be none too uncomfortable. Gibbs smelled like sawdust. She knew all about his hobby so it wasn't unexplainable. Her eyes bored into his, noting the softness in his piercing blues. She felt an inexplicable desire to kiss him and leaned forward slightly. He mirrored her movements and when their lips were about a centimeter from touching, the door burst open.

Fornell was wielding a ruler followed by Ducky who had a cell phone open, ready to call an ambulance. "What the _hell!_" Jenny exclaimed annoyed. Greatly annoyed for sure. "The, uh, PA's on." Fornell explained grinning wickedly. He had not expected to find them like this, so close in proximity, no, he had expected perhaps one of them leaving in a body bag.

The fifth grade miscreants responsible for these events peeked in the door and took one look at their Principal's and Gibbs's murderous glares and took off, running for their lives.

Gibbs released Jenny's wrist and flung her coffee at her…she wound up wearing it. Her voice echoed after him as his footsteps pounded down the hall. Child abuse or not they wee all going to _die._ He caught sight of a pair of shoes turning the corner and made the turn as well, following in pursuit.

"SPLIT UP!" Tony shouted taking a right at the next hallway along with Ziva and Jimmy. Abby, McGee, and Kate took the left fork. Unfortunately due to the geographical layout of the school…they all wound up together in front of _Gibbs_ and by now _Jenny_. The latter was covered in the coffee but apparently revenge had her not caring much about that particular fact right now.

"CLASSROOM NOW!" The adults shrieked in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

The class took a seat in the nearest classroom. Their faces were blank and as expressionless as possible. This wasn't necessarily an easy feat since one of the two people screaming at them had been a former Navy sniper. This particular fact was extremely intimidating.

"Would you mind disclosing to me _why_ you locked us in a room together?" Gibbs growled cracking his knuckles and pacing in front of the desks. This produced the desired effect of sending shivers up and down the spines of the delinquents he was in the middle of interrogating.

"Anyone?" Jenny furthered. Venom dripped dangerously in her tone, nasty promises made in the single word. There was no answer save the uncomfortable fidgeting of the students. "What about you Abby?" She said sticking her face in the space of Miss Scuito's desk. They were practically nose to nose at this point. Abby paled a little but pressed her lips firmly together. It was going to take a lot more than someone invading her personal space to get her talking.

"DiNozzio?" Gibbs growled having stopped his pacing so that he was in front of Tony's desk. Tony looked like he may just fall off his chair but valiantly he spoke not a word. "Have I ever told you that as an ex-marine I own three guns?" He asked cocking his head. This was definitely a lot of leverage. "I will count to three before I do something regrettable..one…two….thr-." He began and McGee cracked. "We thought it might distract you two from the prank war that seemed inevitably was going to kill us!" He said cringing. Everyone shot him a dirty look and DiNozzio gave a nod to Ziva, informing the latter to do as she did and kick McGee.

"Ah ha!" Both adults exclaimed in unison. "So we have an answer to one question but there's more that need to be answered!" Jenny said a funny look on her face. There was something scary about the way she said it that caused the kids to exchange a look.

"Hmm…Did I ever mention that I took part in special ops and that _I own a gun too_?" Jenny asked a sudden twitch appearing. "Now why exactly did you think that was a good idea? Were you hoping that Gibbs would come out in a body bag?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Gibbs was arguing.

"Why would _I_ be the one to come out in the body bag?" He asked offended.

"Because I'm obviously the better fighter!" She shot back.

"Mmmhmmm…I don't think so." He retorted.

"Really…did you forget the pep rally last year? I remember the wrestling match where I creamed yo-."

"Shut up!" The silver-haired teacher turned a furious shade of red, dark enough to match Jenny's hair color.

"Exactly, I win!" The Principal smiled gloatingly, she turned to face the students except there was one problem in doing that. The students were not there.

As soon as Jenny and Gibbs had gotten into an argument they'd all slipped out. e two could normally go for hours if they built up enough steam so it was easy to gauge they'd have time to escape before the adults came to their senses.

The kids, breathless, had ducked into the room across the hall. This might not seem the brightest idea but to be honest it wouldn't dawn on the interrogators to check that close in proximity, no they'd assume somewhere more strategic. This basically meant that by choosing something seemingly stupid they'd succeeded in outwitting both Mr. Gibbs and Miss Sheppard.

"Tony, what do we do now?" Kate asked cocking an eyebrow. The others turned to him. It seemed that he was the outspoken leader as of now. "I think, we have to confuse them. The most important thing to remember is if we get caught we're as dead as Yeller in the movie Old Yeller." He added unnecessarily. Thus the movie obsession had begun. "You know this reminds me of the time in Spy Kids where they set up booby traps." Tony stated.

"Tony, no one has spy equipment." Jimmy pointed out unnecessarily. "Shut up!" Everyone else chorused. "Here's the plan." Thus round two of plotting began. They weren't going to lock them up. They were going to terrorize them into submission or at least die in the act. The dying part probably being used literally in this instance.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell are they at?" Gibbs growled.

The salt and pepper haired man was currently clutching a dart gun to his side. Lord only knows where he got that dart gun but it was probably the same place Jenny got the one she was holding in her right hand.

Speak of the devil; Jenny put a finger to her lips to quiet him. She then pointed to a supply closet where low, hushed voices were conversing. Her head cocked to the side, she paused to listen. A small petite hand went up with three fingers. The principal was indicating that they should attack on the count of three. One finger went down, then another, and finally the last…they charged the door. A sharp kick and the door swung open to reveal an abandoned tape recorder, playing endlessly a pre-recorded conversation.

"Jethro, I think they might have-." Jenny was cut off by the unmistakably loud sound of battle cries. Red curls whipping in the self-generated wind, Jenny spun around just to be nailed with a circular projectile on her left forearm. She barely had time to inspect the purple liquid on her arm and identify the projectile as what must have been a paintball before more were being fired at both her and Gibbs.

"We play nice and use dart guns, so they use _paintballs_?" Jenny growled as she tried to duck and dodge as many as the colorful projectiles as possible.

"The better question is, where in the _hell_ did they get them?" Gibbs retorted ducking as a pink paintball whizzed by his right ear and splattered against the wall. "I am so not cleaning that up." He added and the next thing he knew, he was a baby blue color from his nose to his left ear.

"This was a planned assault." Jenny muttered not really paying attention to him.  
"Ambush is more like it." Gibbs grunted throwing up his hands and darting for the safety of Jenny's office. He was slightly satisfied that Jenny had the good sense to follow him.

Ten minutes later after having tried desperately to scrub the paint off of their faces, the adults had given up and were conversing in low tones in Jenny's office. "I cannot believe they did t hat." Jenny said darkly, running a hand through her hair, wet with paint.

"That color looks good on you." Gibbs observed nonchalantly, ducking as she fired a dart his way.

"You are, however, quite right. The reasons for that little ambush I cannot fathom. Their capture is seemingly always existent in the end." Gibbs added seriously.

"Jethro, you're scaring me. You must have knocked your head pretty damn hard to be using such big words." Jenny said matter of factly. "Or, you stole my thesaurus off my bookcase." She amended having seen the book in his hands.

"To rephrase that in 'Gibbs' you're saying you have now freaking idea why they did it because they know that really all it's going to do is piss us off further and their capture is inevitable." The principal grinned, teasingly.

"Ahh not quite….what does inevitable mean?"

"Get a dictionary!" Jenny replied.

"All you have is a thesaurus!" Gibbs shot back accusingly.

"Read the title of the book again." The woman before him snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's two in one, huh? That's not fair…you know that I don't read things carefully." There was a teasingly glimmer in his eyes as he spoke.

"Based on the report cards you did, I have no doubts about that." The red head retorted.

Gibbs checked his watch absentmindedly. "Ready to go bust their asses?" He asked standing from the chair he'd wound up in. He gave a gesture to Jenny which clearly meant, _after you_. Principal Sheppard stood and began to walk towards the door. She pushed it open easily but as she did so, she could have sworn she heard him distinctly mutter something that sounded suspiciously like; "Long live the Queen." A snort escaped her and she turned to make a smart-ass remark but before she even get the words out, a bucket of brown goop fell from the doorjamb, effectively coating her.

"Ughhh! What the hell is this _shit?_" Jenny shrieked jumping away from the door lest there should be more unwanted surprises.

Gibbs reached to touch some with his finger and began to movie it slowly toward his mouth just as, quick as a flash; Jenny closed her hand around his wrist.

"Yeah, NO. That's freaking disgusting, Jethro." She said giving him a piercing look with her emerald eyes. "I will kick your ass all the way to timbucktoo if you try to lick that finger again." There was no missing the deadpan tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Fine." He retorted before grinning wickedly and leaning in to lick her cheek instead.

His actions drew a satisfying shriek of disgust from her. "Correction _that_ was freaking disgusting." She yelled punching him hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" Gibbs cried indignantly. "Since when do you wear brass knuckles?" He demanded catching her hand and glaring at the offending piece of metal.

"Since you tried to put superglue in my hair." She retorted. "Or need I remind you of that incident?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jennifer was satisfied with the scowl she received in return. It was not her fault he wound up super glued to Anthony DiNozzo after that incident. It was his own damn fault; he shouldn't have attempted to sneak up on her.

Ignoring the remark about superglue, he informed her of the substance she was wearing. "You're wearing chocolate pudding by the way." He stated solemnly.

"Yes, well if you ever lick me again, I'll shoot you." She muttered darkly, jarring Gibbs from his unpleasant remembrance of being stuck to DiNozzo for four hours. As if to emphasize her point, she grabbed her dart gun off her desk. "Yeah, Jen because a dart will just do sooo much." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to use a dart gun." She replied wickedly. "Oh." Was all Gibbs muttered, though he did make a mental note to stop pissing her off so frequently.

"That's what I thought." She whispered smugly, a smile matching her tone was twitching at the corners of her lips. For some reason or another they wound up kissing.

"ARGH! MCGEE, TURN IT OFF!" It wasn't just Tony screaming at the top of his lungs, it was the entire fifth grade class, Tony just happened to be leading the screeching.

McGee had an image none of them wanted to see, displayed on the projector screen in a deserted classroom. The image happened to be produced by the fifth grade computer genius's ability to hack into the security camera's and use them to track the movements of both their principal and their teacher. And the image itself was of the aforementioned adults kissing in Jenny's office.

The screen flickered and went blank. The image faded from the projector screen but it forever burned into the minds of the members of 'Team S.G.S.' (Stop Gibbs and Sheppard), as they had so appropriately named themselves.

Thank the good Lord." Tony mumbled definitely relieved to be rid of the disturbing live feed.

"I thought it was funny when he licked her." Abby grinned, collapsing in a fit of giggles with Kate at her side. Ziva had a calculating look on her face. McGee and Jimmy were just dead silent, embarrassed to have witnessed what they had.

"Alright we're clear." Jenny said disentangling herself from Gibbs. The security cameras had turned off. She snorted as she spoke. "I can't believe they put it past us." Her voice was smug. They were winning this damn battle as well as the war. Gibbs mirrored her smug smirk with one of his own.

"Now they've turned off the monitors lets goo hand them by their toes."

They snuck from the office together.

Despite the fact that the little façade had been a ruse designed to take down the kids…it had seemed a little to real. There were sparks flying in the air. Gibbs, however, would be damned before he would admit it. That doesn't really matter much, though, does it? He's damned already.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where in the hell did they get these?" DiNozzo asked indicating the handcuffs that were currently chaining him and his other five classmates to the desks. In any normal school there would have been more of them fighting this war but being in a correctional facility their class was kept small.

"Probably the same place they got these." Ziva replied sourly indicating the leg shackles they were already wearing. Tony opened his mouth to make a snide remark when a loud clapping startled him. "Speak of the devil." He grumbled/

"That's very observant of you." Jenny said sarcastically. It was she who was clapping.

"Where _did_ you get the handcuffs?" Tony asked ignoring the snide comment that had been thrown at them.

"I dated a cop once." Jenny said with a shrug as though that was that and nothing more. 

"_One_?" Tony's snort was rather loud. A wave of his hand indicated that there were at least six pairs of handcuffs. "You are in no position to inquire about my personal life." The red head shot back brushing the comment away. 

"And the leg shackles?" Ziva questioned raising an eyebrow. Jenny had always been Ziva's role model ad mentor but Ziva still didn't know where the hell she had gotten the shackles. They were primeval.  
"That would be my part. I know a person." Gibbs said slipping into the room behind Jenny. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her softly. They were trying to continually gross out the kids and evidently it seemed to be happening. 

"GROSS! GET A ROOM!" Kate seemed to be channeling Tony at the moment. Abby giggled and barely managed to reach Kate for a high five because of the damn handcuffs. They managed none the less.

"Caitlyn, perhaps you should be the first we question about your group's little scheme."

"Fine."

"You aren't afraid of me or Mr. Gibbs?" There was no mistaking the wicked glint in Jenny's eyes. She was just going to have to change _that. _"Oh boy now she's on her high horse. Miss Shepard's going to prove herself now." Gibbs grinned and laughed. It was a cold laugh that he had perfected over time to terrify certain miscreants.

Jenny slipped away from him and toward the class. Gibbs watched her, checking her out. She had a nice ass. "Miss Shepard, I have vital information!" Tony piped up having noticed. "What?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm. "Gibbs is checking out your butt." He said grinning wickedly. Abby lapsed into giggles.

"Like what you see?" Jenny asked in a sweet, sugary, honey tone as if she didn't mind. Tony's mouth popped open in surprise as did everyone else's. "Well now that you mention it—OW!" Jenny had spun on him and kicked out his knee. "What the hell was-"He began. "That for?" She finished. "Quit checking out my ass." She hissed. The next move Gibbs made was quite predictable really, he walked over and cuffed Tony on the back of the head and began to walk away. Then as if reconsidering he added another headslapp to the first.

"Let's go Kate." He grumbled and quick as a flash she was un-cuffed and her shackles unlocked.

"How did we get to Naval Criminal Investigative Services in the first place?" Jimmy asked a little timidly.

"I have a friend who works here and I told your parents it was a field trip. They aren't expecting us until tomorrow night. The faster you talk the more likely you are to get home." Jenny replied smiling evilly.

"See you soon." Kate said grimly as she was marched from the room with Gibbs and Jenny.

"Isn't one of Gibbs rules never to leave us alone together when we're in trouble?" McGee asked cocking his head.

"SHUT UP!" Hissed Tony. "Do you _want_ to remind him of that and ruin our plans for release?" DiNozzo furthered. "McIdiot!" He sighed, frustrated.

"Calm yourself Tony." Ziva cut in, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah—well, no, but-."

Tony cut her off, "But what?"

"I have our revenge!" Ziva grinned.

Tony raised an eyebrow in question.

"We may not be able to stomach that barf they believe is so convincing but the rest of the school knows them not like we do…" Ziva flashed him a picture. DiNozzo looked like Christmas had come early.

"Very, _very_, sneaky, Ziva! I think I love you!"He added his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Don't feel too special, he told me that he loved me last week." Abby giggled and piped in.

"Good. I didn't want to feel special." Ziva admitted with a smirk.

"I have a plan."Tony said after a minute.

"What is it?" Ziva asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Tony, I assume you figured out how to escape people armed with guns?" McGee asked rolling his eyes dryly.

"Ahhh, but that's the point McSkeptical. We _aren't_ going to escape."

"What are we doing then Tony?"

"Making up a load of b.s. Here's the story…


	8. Chapter 8

"Abigail, we are quite tired of hearing how perfect we are for each other. We have been in this room for little over an hour and all I've learned is that apparently Je-Gibbs and I would make nice, and I quote, 'Gibblets'. I would rather be learning about whose idea this war plan was in the first place." Jenny said in exasperation. The mini-Goth had not spoken one word about the plan; instead focusing on how cute of a couple the Principal and her teacher would make.

Gibbs grinned into his coffee. He knew there was a reason Abby was his favorite. Of course, he enjoyed watching the kids, or anyone for that matter, winding up the Principal. Jen of course, would most likely claim this blasphemy or traitorous if she found out. His eyes settled on her face, it was contorted with a slightly exasperated and slightly murderous look.

"I give up!" Jenny practically snarled throwing her hands up in exasperation. "C'mon Abbs, let's go back now." Gibbs said knowing it was best to take the semi-innocent minded child away before she had a few more words to add to that growing vocabulary of hers.

Abby grinned and jumped up. Her teacher opened the door for her and she took off but instead of following her right away he pause and looked to Jenny, blocking the door.

"Hey Jen."

"What Jethro?" The red-haired woman snapped irritably.

"Do you—do you maybe wanna get dinner sometime?"

The woman of a thousand words was speechless. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just asked her out. The little demons had definitely screwed up the world and surprisingly, she had no problem with it. "I-I'd love that." She managed to get out having just figured out how to speak again.

Gibbs swept from the room but not before he'd seen a smile light up her face. Perhaps he needn't get revenge on her for him being super glued to DiNozzo…Gibbs snorted at the thought; not even if the world had gone to hell and back again would he give up his chances at winning their prank war. He would just bide his time, wait, and do something nice for the kids in his class. Suddenly he remembered the paint ball assault. OK, not killing them was doing something nice so he could check that off his list.

"I've just heard boss-man ask out boss-lady and she said yes!" Abby squealed darting into the room. Tony let out a whoop; hopefully this would distract the adults from them for a little awhile and from their prank war. Kate cried out "YES!" At the same time Ziva did and high-fived Tony. McGee and Jimmy were more reserved and simply smiled.

"Listen up, midgets." Gibbs and Jenny had filed silently into the room and Jenny had spoken.

"We're going back to the school tonight so you'll be able to get home in time to catch the evening showing of Blue's Clues." Their principal informed them silently.

The kids made a face together as a unit; well most of them did aside from Tony. They were waaay too old for Blue's Clues.

"What's a matter?" Gibbs grunted having seen the looks.

"We aren't five!" Ziva said indignantly. "None of us like Blue's Clues anymore."She informed him solemnly.

"Speak for yourself!" Tony shouted his face alight with glee. He began to cackle hysterically with no visible explanation.

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of, he headslapped him.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said solemnly stopping at once. He and the rest of the class had taken to calling him boss since

"Now what?" McGee questioned.

"We get on the bus again and go home." Jenny said rolling her eyes a little.

Despite what she thought was her unobvious movement; the kids noticed that she was standing very close to Gibbs but she was slightly nervous.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!" Tony cried exasperated. In the eight hours they'd been locked up together they'd gotten used to the idea of their teacher and their principal going out. Abby had somehow managed to convince them that they looked rather cute together.

Abby squealed with delight at Tony's outburst and not even McGee and Jimmy could be smart enough to control themselves. It was a lot more amusing when they actually followed Tony's order.

The two adults strolled out of the room together with Abby following, a camera in hand.

"That's soo cute!" Kate grinned watching them go.

"Kate!" Tony snapped irritably.

"C'mon DiNozzo, you cannot honestly say that that was not cute." Kate rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I wasn't going to." Tony started.

"Then what?" Kate demanded exasperatedly.

"They left."

"I realize that."

"And we're handcuffed to the desks."

"Yeah and they have the keys."

"Shit!"

"Uh-huh."

"What do we do now?"

"Scream for help?" Tony suggested.

"HELP! MR. GIBBS! MISS JENNY!" Kate cried.  
"BOSS! MRS. GIBBS!"Tony bellowed.

"SAVE US ANYONE!" Jimmy panicked.

"HELP!" McGee agreed.

"SHUT UP!" Ziva screeched.

Everyone fell silent and she held up a hair pin.

"Time to go."

Quickly she picked the locks holding everyone to their desks and together they darted for the bus, only just making it.

The two adults looked thoroughly amused.

Everyone else looked suicidal.

Well everyone except Abby who was still happily snapping photos.


	9. Chapter 9

The final days at N.C.I.S. (the school) were numbered for the 'team' as they were so commonly referred to now. It had been three years since the team had gotten their principal and teacher to begin dating, and now it was time for the team to graduate and move on from their favorite place; the school. Eighth grade year was the time for graduating, the time to say goodbye to middle school and grade school and to begin high school.

At least the entire team would be sticking together in high school. They'd be attending the same one on full rides for everybody surprisingly enough that included DiNozzo. Gibbs and Jenny had pulled some strings.

It seemed like it was ages before the ceremony began. The first name belonging to the team to be called out by their beloved principal was Ziva.

"Ziva David," Jenny called softly into the microphone. Her eyes were slowly filling up with tears as she looked at the kids she'd come to favor. They were a part of her family really; at least that's how she considered them.

The brunette seemed to be trying to stay calm as she walked across the auditorium stage to receive her diploma. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she was happy to see her fifth grade teacher in the crowd. A smile that simply couldn't be suppressed lit up her features.

"Anthony DiNozzo." After a few kids in between, it was the team's clown's turn to walk across the stage and take his diploma, shaking his principal's hand. Gibbs himself was smiling as he watched them; all grown up.

Several more students were called before it was McGee's turn. He somehow managed to force his legs, seemingly made of jell-O, across the stage. As much as Gibbs and Jenny had terrified him at first, he'd never trade his years with his friends and the adults away for anything.

"Jimmy Palmer." The nervous young man stood and made his way to the center stage. This was it. He was going to have to say goodbye to this place. There were no more possibilities of a random paintball fight in the gym between Gibbs and Jenny and the rest of the team. All the fun things that were never suppose to happen at school were never going to occur again; the good times had come to an end.

"Abigail Sciuto." Abby was already crying a little. She was going to miss her teacher, her school, her principal, her memories, and her home. This day had come too soon for the aspiring forensic scientist. She was not ready to say goodbye and grow up but here she was, doing it anyway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gibbs give her thumbs up and she sniffed, taking the diploma and retreating hastily to her seat.

More names were called but there was only one other name of significance to be called. Finally the words came from Jenny Shepard's mouth. "Katelyn Todd." The final member of the team to be called received her diploma wordlessly, though her eyes said it all. Reflected in them was a mixture of fondness, sadness, and excitement for the days to come.

Not long after the last names were called and Jenny waited for the clapping to subside before she made her speech.

"Over the years many wacky things have happened at this school and sadly I fear no more may occur because the culprits are graduating. If I do remember correctly, three years ago, Jethro Gibbs's fifth grade class began a game with him and me. It was one of strategy that we, the adults, inevitably lost. It began as a simple fight between me and Mr. Gibbs when he spilled his coffee on me. It turned into a prank war when he accidently super glued himself to Anthony DiNozzo while trying to use the glue on me. Needless to say the children feared for themselves. Their first attack was when they locked us in my office together. We retaliated by using dart guns to track them down. The 'team' as we've called them since then had cleverly trapped us and ambushed us with paintballs. They were much to smart and had hacked into the security cameras so they, what was it they called themselves? Ah yes, Team S.G.S. meaning stop Gibbs and Shepard had eyes all over us but we managed to get the cameras offline. After that we tracked them down and went on and err…_fieldtrip_ to the Naval Criminal Investigative Services HQ. We questioned them about why they committed these crimes. All we got was Miss Sciuto informing us of how cute we looked together. In that instant we realized they were right. We've been dating for three years now and we've finally decided to get married. We would like to formally invite both the team and their families to the wedding, invitations will be sent out. Anyway what I really want to say is that we're going to miss those little punks. They're the most memorable students we've ever had and boy do they have guts and cunning. I hope one day to see them again after graduation with their own families. I'll miss you guys. Thank you."

The speech had been punctuated by the crowd's laughter here and there. The memories would live on forever after this, no doubt about it.

In a few months time, the wedding would take place and Jenny & Gibbs, Principal & Teacher, would be back with the meddlesome team for a day.

_A/N: I am going to miss this story. I enjoyed writing it but don't worry their adventures aren't done just yet. I plan on writing two more fics about them, first one is:_

_Wedding Day Troubles_

_and the second is:_

_Reunited At Last_

_Love,_

_Court_

_Hope you enjoyed their wild and whacky adventures._


End file.
